


Demons in my dorm room? Demons in my dorm room.

by Zucccc3



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), College, Demon Summoning, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Plushies, Reader-Insert, Super into mashed potatoes, Tags Are Fun, Your roommate is moving out, and hazbin, lol, reader is simp, reader likes helluva boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucccc3/pseuds/Zucccc3
Summary: You, a college student, look at some Hazbin Hotel plushies online, but there's something special about these adorable waifus. They're from a company that you've never heard of, and the price is sketchy. And for some damn reason, they aren't just dolls. Welp! Your friend ditches you for Florida where the alligators are dogs and the Florida men rob banks with sharpie masks. Now, you live with two demons and they fight for your attention while you are too busy fangirling to even notice.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	1. delivery

**Author's Note:**

> haha first story go brr.  
> Ill try to update as frequently as I can  
> no smut (maybe in another fic idk)  
> cross-posted on wattpad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma be rewriting this, and dont worry, im not ded :p\  
> this makes much more sense now

You scroll through a shady website, looking for something to buy. You stumble upon hazbin hotel plushes.

'Maybe I should buy one? Two? Yeah, definitely.' you thought to yourself.

You beam as you dash through the rooms of your dorm, nearly knocking over your best friend, who was picking up some of their boxes.

"are you trying to sprain your ankle?" they said with a chuckle. You scoff,

"No, stupid. My Hazbin plushes came in today!" you shout as your soon-to-be-ex-roommate puts things back in the overflowing box. They stand.

"Huh, so that's what that large-ass box was. Cool," they begin walking away to their room, but they pause.

"Wait," (friend's name) says as they turn around, "why  _ was _ the box so large?"

"I dunno," you answer honestly, fidgeting with your hazbin sweatshirt because goddamn, if the box is that large, then you'll have giant snuggle buddies, and you don't wanna miss out on that!

"hmmm, whatever," they say while shrugging their shoulders, knocking some wires out of the side of the box.

You pick up a knife, look at it, smile, and then PLUNGE that bad boi right in the top of the box. You open the package and- OH MY FUCKING GOD, THESE THINGS ARE FUCKING MASSIVE (that's what she said). You throw your hands to your mouth, dropping the knife and pricking your foot in the process like a clumsy bitch.

The plushes, more like body pillows, are the accurate size of their demon form. Angel is 8 feet, and Alastor's 7 feet. My God! These things are taller than you! You squeal like fat nuggets and pull angel out of the box at an accelerated speed, almost knocking the box over with the Alastor plush still inside, 

"haha... oops, sorry, deer daddy," you swear you can see the box glow red for a second before it goes back to normal.

You hold the angel doll up like Simba, and his feet drag across the floor despite being held up as high as your tiny height can go. You hug the poor thing so tight you swear you can hear a wheeze, but you assume it was nothing and continue to play with the angel doll.

You plop down in the massive beanbag residing on the floor of your room, which was swarmed in sweaters, pins, posters, fanart, merch, hell, even body pillows! You grab the plushes and snuggle into them while you open youtube. "Hmm, it's been a while since I've watched the pilot... Imma do it again!" 

"ooh harder, daddy!~," you say in sync with what's happening on the screen, and notice Al's cheeks turn red.

"Oh, fuck! I stained it!" you pause the video and start furiously rubbing Alastor's cheek.

Even though you usually would think something was wrong, you didn't want to have one of your semi body pillows have a stain.

After trying to rub away the stain (it worked, to your surprise), you decide to clock in.

"Now, for the important decision," you pick up the heavy plushes, one in each hand, "Which one to cuddle with because I'm super lonely? Super Spider slut, or deer daddy?" Angel's smirk stretches a little, and Al's face flushes. Again. Somehow, in that big brain of yours, you notice this, and your eyes widen.

"I swear on Pentious' double dicks that I ain't imagining this shit," you pull the doll closer to your face and throw the Alastor one to the bed, eliciting a dull, red glow from his direction. You glare, "I knew the price for this shit was sketchy," you take a picture and head off your roommate's room.

"Hold on, they  _ moved _ ?" your friend asks as you sit on her bed. They're pacing around their empty room, boxes surrounding the bedframe with notes scribbled on them. "I don't fucking believe it. You're fucking lying. I'm not stupid, bitch," they say as they cross their arms and shake their head. 

"I swear to Lucifer I have proof! Look!" you open your gallery and press the photo you took. "See?! Alastor's face is red!" "Alastor  _ is  _ red,"

you rush to your room, and they follow. You grab the plush from the bed and shove it in your childhood friend's face.

"Bitch, call amazon. I am  _ not _ dealing with this shit right now," 


	2. no refunds!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha fucc, we did an oopsie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for now, imagine scarlet as your friend, it'll make more sense later and for now, I'm figuring things out with the chapters, pacing, humor, and much more! the story will be better after this. m not gonna lie, what I wrote was half baked at best.
> 
> -butter

"NO REFUNDS?!" you and your roommate yell as the person on the line sighs.

"Yes, no refunds on  _ haunted,"  _ they spit out the word with sarcasm. "dolls,"

You can _ feel _ them roll their eyes on the other side of the line. "We're  _ not A _ mazon. We don't do that shit," your best friend groans and hangs up.

"So, how are we gonna get rid of these  _ things?"  _ they glare at the radio demon plush whose eyes have grown red.

"I've set a few things on fire once. Maybe we could do that?" your roommate/friend looks at you like you just poured your milk before the cereal.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" "Maybe-" your friend sighs and shakes their head.

"I'm not getting arrested for setting something on fire for your dumbass,"

"Well, why don't we just sell them?"

"Are you kidding?! If they get hurt because we sold them haunted dolls, we could get sued!"

"Why don't we just sue the website?"

"We're broke! I can't afford to be in more debt than I already am in because I hired some expensive-ass attorney who's just going to jack off in their office!"

"Ok, so we set them on fire,"

"IT SAYS ON CAMPUS RULES TO NOT SET SHIT ON FIRE ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!"

"Hey, shut up! I'm jacking off here!" your neighbor's muffled complaining comes in through the flimsy walls.

"Then we can drive to a park where we're not on school grounds or some shit,"

"I'm not getting reprimanded by a cop because they think we're burning down a forest! Plus, the closest park is miles away! Gas isn't cheap, bitch,"

"School grounds it is then,"

"WE ARE NOT-"

You manage to persuade your friend that it would be the best option to burn them on school grounds.

"Ok, lighter?" your friend asks from in front of you. You throw the lighter in her face. "Bitch, you were supposed to say 'check'"

"This isn't a scripted tv show, (friend name), get over it," you throw back at them. "I'm too focused on finding some damn gasoline," 

you rummage through the backpack you would usually bring to your classes. 

It was currently 3 AM. Most students were asleep, and those who weren't we're probably partying or cramming for their next test. 

You and your friend were walking around the back of campus to burn the dolls that (friend name) was carrying.

"Oh, come on! The things are fucking made of cotton! They'll burn faster than a rainforest. Why'd you bring gasoline anyway?" they ask.

"Well, since they're demons, I wanted to burn them in a pentagram. Aha! Found it!" you yell.

"Fine, be a weirdo then. And keep your ass down! We're going to get caught!" they whisper-shout to you.

"Bitch, either everyone's either out partying, cramming, doing missed work, sleeping, or procrastinating. Speaking of procrastinating, how's the paper coming along?"

"Ugh, don't get me started! I only wrote down one sentence and the papers dues in a week."

"Damn, you write slower than a fanfic author on hiatus,"

"Aren't you a fanfic author on hiatus?"

"That's not the point,"

"What was your fic about anyway?" you blush at the mention of your abandoned smut fic, stranded in the tidal waves of writers on Wattpad. Forgotten and full of crappy lemons and porn. All because you had read everything you could get your grimy little hands on. Nobody read it, and you liked it that way. I mean, it  _ was  _ full of your kinks, and you didn't want people over the internet to think you were gross or weird.

"Y/n? You dead? Do I need to find some sexy pics of Alastor to wake you up?" you snap out of your thoughts with a bright red blush on your face.

"SHUT UP! They could hear you!"

"We're going to burn them anyway, so it doesn't matter. Plus, how are you so sure these are the real hazbin hotel demons? They could be Travis for all we know." 

"Hmm, I dunno, just got a feeling, I guess," you say

"Ok, this a good spot?" they say

"Eh, decent," your friend punches you playfully in the arm, and you laugh. "Alright, alright! It's good!" you say between giggles.

You pour the gasoline into the shape of a circle and add a star in the middle, making a half-assed pentagram. Your friend then snatched the bottle and poured it over the dolls. Alastor's eyes grow red, and you whisper an apology.

"I have one last thing," your friend says.

"What is it?"

"I brought candles and air freshener, so people don't notice the smell."

"Smart, can I arrange them to make it look like I'm summoning a demon?" you ask excitedly. 

Your friend didn't bring the candles for the smell, of course. The candles they bought had cheap and weak scents. They brought candles to make you feel like you were in a fanfiction, summoning a demon. You looked so happy when the package arrived, and she knew that you would be upset that you just wasted money and didn't get to enjoy what you brought. They would never tell you that, though.

"Sure, go ahead, you weirdo," you smile like a child on Christmas and grab the candles. There were five of them, and you put them on the points of the star. Your friend takes out a lighter and sets the gas on fire, causing a roaring flame to emerge. They throw the plushies in, and they burst into life too. It was getting hot, and you and your friend backed away. The light illuminated the back of the building, and you were surprised that nobody noticed. But the fire got more extraordinary, and suddenly, a fucking mini fire tornado formed. A hot wind was blowing around, and some students came outside.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" "SATAN HAS COME FOR ME!" "SHUT UP CHRISTY GOD AND SATAN AREN'T REAL!" the students' screaming attracted more attention, and now, the back of the school was packed.

"What is going on here?!" suddenly, the principal arrived, and students started running away from the fire. "LEAVE NOW!" as people were abandoning the area, the fire had two pairs of barely visible eyes emerge, one red and the other pink.

"WHAT THE KENTUCKY FRIED FUCK?!" and all at once, it stopped.

"What?" "Where am I?" "Has Satan teleported me here?" "For the last time, Satan isn't real," and as if nobody remembered anything, they dispersed.

"What happened?!" the principal's whiney voice cut through the murmurs.

"I have no fucking idea," a jock yelled from the crowd.

"Didn't yall see the burning fire?" your friend asks.

"Are you mad? There was no fire!" and everyone murmured in agreement.

"You saw the fire, right?" your friend asks, and you nod. 

Once the people leave, you speak. (I'm using f/n for friends name now)

"F/n, where are the burns?" you say worriedly, and your friend looks like they saw a ghost. "And where is the ash?"

"Uh, I think we have worse problems," they point, and you look in that direction.

"So, uh, are you two gonna tell us where we are? Or are we gonna have to force it outta you?"

"Oh, well, welcome to earth! You're just in time for the end of the world!" you say worriedly.

"Hm, well, I do say, that is very entertaining! But may I ask, how did we end up here?" Alastor knows god damn well how he ended up here. He just wanted to see if you two would lie, assuming you two know who he is.

"Well, this dumbass," your friend motions to you. "Is obsessed-" you cut her off with a hand to her mouth.

"What they're  _ trying _ to say is that I bought haunted plushies, and we set them on fire to get rid of them because we couldn't get a refund," Alastor and Angel can't help but feel a little sad about that. Why would you want to get rid of them?

"So, where are we gonna stay?" Angel asks, and your face pales

"How are we going to afford to take care of you?!"


	3. where tho?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Alastor settle down inside the dorm, reader is a dirty pervert and almost sells their soul for a cornchip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my god, this was weird  
> i got in some better humor so yea  
> -butter

"This is the literal definition of the 'there's only one bed,' cliche," you whisper, sitting next to Alastor on the couch while Angel and your friend were arguing about beds. 

You only had two beds in your small dorm, and there was no way in hell that you were going to let anyone in your room. Merch was surrounding the walls of your room. You didn't want the people you simp for know that!

Some of it was even hanging from the fucking ceiling. Posters, fanart, you had it all. Hell man, you even had the body pillow that Angels creepy fan had in the pilot. 

You didn't have only Angel stuff, though. You had Alastor plushies (non-haunted ones), hoodies, pins, posters. You even had his deer ears on a headband! (you wore them very often, and they were super soft)  
It was that bad. But at least you had a giant beanbag from goodwill, so you guess it's not that bad.

  
"Why can't I stay in Plush's room?" ah yes, ever since you told Angel that you bought plushies, he just called you that, even when you insisted on him calling you by your first name.

  
"Uh, because... uh," you couldn't think of an answer. What were you going to say? "Porn," fuck. You weren't wrong. You did read PWP sometimes. "I- I MEAN CORN! LOOK, YOU REALLY- JUST DON'T GO IN THERE, OK?!" you yell with a flushed face while waving your hands around.

  
"Damn, if you don't want me in there, it must be more freaky than your search history," you get a little redder,

"MY WHAT-" 

  
"I'll sleep with my friend on a mountain of pillows until I move, and you two can have separate rooms. Sound fair?" your friend suggests

  
"NO, IT DOES NOT SOUND FAIR!" you yell, "NO MATTER WHAT, THEY CANNOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, ENTER MY ROOM. EVER." 

  
"So, it's a deal then?" Alastor asks

  
"Only if you give me a corn chip," you say jokingly, referencing the "I'd sell you to Satan for one corn chip" meme.

  
And that is when you realized you fucked up.

The room grows green and turns hot, and you think he's serious.

  
"Uh, sorry to burst your adorable little Bambi bubble," Angel stifles a laugh as the deer grows red. "But, I would sell my soul for something WAY more valuable than something I could buy at 7-11," you say while the room returns to normal.

  
"Well then, my dear, what would that valuable item that would be worth a soul be?" 

  
One side of your mind was screaming 'ALASTOR BODY PILLOW' while the other was screaming 'MONEY' You didn't want to make a deal, so you look at your friend for help.

  
"What if we make two mounds of blankets and pillows so we can both share separate rooms while you two sleep in the living room?" they say

  
Words of agreement fly around the room, and you sigh in relief. At least nobody will know about your creepy obsessions and fantasies, but you think of something.

  
"Wait, I'm not doing demon laundry, so whos doing that? We need to assign roles here," you say, and Angel groans.

  
"Can't smiles just, I dunno, use his shadow maids for that?"  
"Uh, we need to think about this," you say. "But there's something more important than dirty dishes and cum stained clothing. How the fuck are we going to feed you? Do demons even need to eat? Hold on, let me ask Reddit," as you enter your phone's password, Angel sneaks a glance and remembers it.  
'Ilovesluttyspiders. got it. Little strange, though.' He thinks. Angel has been quite a skeptic little spider ever since you cuddled with him and Alastor while watching the pilot. The people looked just like his friends from home.

  
"Well, Reddit's fucking worthless in this situation. Just a shit ton of reposted memes and people ranting and reading about other's misery," you say while throwing your phone on the couch next to Alastor

.  
'This Reddit seems quite interesting!'

"So, do you need to eat or what?" your friend asks while shrugging their shoulders.

  
"Well, if we need to sleep, we need to eat. We don't die of starvation as you mortals do. We sit there in pain and eternal hunger," Angel says

  
"Oof, that does seem like eternal hell," your roomie says,

  
"Well, if you don't wanna suffer, how are we gonna make money so we can buy things?" you say.

  
"Well, that's your problem, dear! Ahahaha!" Alastor acts differently in fanfiction, and you take note of that.

  
'In the fanfic, we would be on a date by now...'

  
"But! To thank you for your hospitality, I will supply a few ingredients to make some of the finest dishes!"  
He snaps his fingers, and a heavy bag of groceries falls on Angel's head.

  
"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU DEMONIC DEER COVERED IN MENSTRUATION?!"


	4. hurt/comfort with Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're sad because Scarlet left, Angel comforts you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the chapter will have Scar's POV
> 
> also, I have officially ran out of things to read, so now I'm writing :p

"I know but!-" Mama interrupted me before I could say anything else.

"They expect you at your new apartment in a few days! You need to stop wasting time and say goodbye to (Y/N), no matter how hard it is to do so," my mother's words rang through my phone. She and dad found a new school that's cheaper and has greater educators than the one I'm currently enrolled in. Usually, I would be thrilled about such a deal. Instead, I'm coming to dread the 24th.

I wasn't ready to say bye, not to (Y/N), to the neighbor, to Mrs. Bea, and even that cute girl that works at the cafe! And now, I have ANOTHER reason to stay behind. I've heard the stories (Y/N) told me about that Radio fuckface, and she told me them with a SMILE on her face too! She'd tell me about how he'd torture, kill, and then EAT his victims. All for shits and giggles! He's a psychopath, a killer, and a cannibal. He has manipulated others into selling their soul to him because he can't do shit himself and wore a smile while doing so. Charlie was stupid for even _allowing_ him inside the hotel.

Angel isn't good either, turns out he worked in an Italian mafia in the 40s, and in 1947 he died from an OVERDOSE of all things. Then, when he heard about the hotel, took advantage of two beautiful ladies so he had a free place to stay! He's a drug-addicted prostitute that is inconsiderate and _purposely_ makes others feel terrible! Tch, flawless my ass.

It's currently the 22nd, two more days to remind her that even though she loves those demons, they're _still_ demons. They went to Hell for a reason and _cannot_ be trusted!

* * *

You sniffle as you pull away from the hug, staring into the eyes of the girl you once called a roommate. You're currently in front of your dorm building, waiting for her mom to come to pick her up. Tears are stinging the corners of your eyes and some fall down your wet cheeks, your (E/C) eyes are red and puffy. You look to the suitcase that was held in her hand, more tears threatening to spill out of your eyes. She puts the suitcase down and cups your damp cheeks.

"(Y/N), can you keep a promise for me?" said the freckled girl, her usually flawless mascara starting to run on her face

"Y-Yes?"

"Be careful around Alastor and Angel, ok? I don't want my roomie getting hurt," you start to sniffle harder at the nickname you always used to address each other, You understood where she was coming from, they were demons and decided you would do this. For her.

"I w-will," you say "I'm just gonna m-miss you so mu-much! It won't be the same without the c-continuous smell of dollar store hot p-pockets," you sniff "o-or the hair you leave on the bathroom floor-"

"This isn't the time to remind me how much of a slob I am, that's my mama's job" you smile at the mention of Marie, she's such a nice woman.

"I'm gonna k-keep a jar of y-your hair so I'll never forget you!" you yell, making some boomers turn their heads

"And I'm g-gonna steal your clothes when your not looking and hang them on a mantle!" okay, NOW you're getting stares

"Was that a stutter?" you joke, trying to lighten the mood "Why I never thought I'd hear such a thing coming from someone as flawless as the s-strawberry pimp himself!" even in times like these, your still a simp, figures.

Just then, you and Scarlet hear a car horn. Her mom...

"Bye r-roomie, I'm gonna miss you..."

you share one last hug before she gets in the car, and goes away to florida...

unbeknownst to you, a blue Cheshire smile widens in the shadows

* * *

You wipe your tears as you walk into the living room, closing the door behind you. You turn your head to see Angel Dust, sprawled out on the couch, limbs hanging from the sides. He's fast asleep, probably dreaming about his home.... hell. That's right, hell. They'd have to go back soon. But why does that make you feel so sad? You sigh, thinking about your roommate and how she isn't here anymore. After they leave, you'll be alone...

Angel stirs in his sleep

"Oh, like what ya see babe?~" Angel flirts in a sleepy tone

"No, I'm just... thinking," You reply. Angel sees your eyes start to water and gets into a laying down position

"Hey, don't cry. Come here sugartits." Angel opens his arms, calling you over to him. Scarlet did tell you to be careful, but what's the danger in some real-life hurt/comfort? Real arms are better than imaginary ones. But, that would be breaking your promise! Buts that chest fluff tho... SOLD! You straddle Angel's lap and plunge your face into his chest, damn, if you weren't sad, you'd be horny.

"I know something happened that made you upset babe, do you wanna tell me?" he starts to comb his fingers through your hair

"Well Scarlet..." as you start telling him about your roommate Angel's mind starts to wander. He never really got to cuddle with someone unless he was getting paid. To be honest, he LIKES being on earth.

No johns to get fucked by, no Valentino, no stripping, no studio, and, now he can do drugs! It's like a dream come true! Princess smiley's bodyguard bitch took away his stash and he had to go clean! But, he knew he had to go back soon. And when he does, he going to get it. "Angel where you?! You can't just abandon the hotel! You are our only customer!" "Angel cakes, where the FUCK have you been. Daddy's little money maker better not be running from me! I give you so much and you can't even go fuck some hobo on the street?!" it's like he's not a person anymore, just some poster boy to attract customers and clients. 

'It feels nice to just... cuddle.' he thinks. He smiles as he looks down at you. You fell asleep in your ramblings. Angel pets your head and sinks into the couch

"night (Y/N),"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro for Christmas I wanna be able to give yall hugs, THANK YOU FOR 28 KUDOS! SENDING KISSES FROM SIX FEET AWAYYYYY

**Author's Note:**

> im eating paw patrol yogurt rn and it dont taste like cotton candy :(


End file.
